Say I love you
by FairyLetters
Summary: Enmadō Rokuro has always been best in everything— academics, sports and arts. He has everything— popularity, good looks and a beautiful girlfriend— but wealth? well not really. Everything was just right in his life until one day his 'perfect' life crumbled into dust when transferred to his school was this student who outshined him in everything, and she also knows his secret? AU
1. Chapter 1

**|Mr. Perfect|**

* * *

The school's soccer team was playing their game energetically, and both teams had equal chances of winning. The spectators were anticipating the results, which was most likely going to be a tie. Game was going smoothly, until...

"Look out!" A boy cried out. His eyes trained on the soccer ball that was zooming towards a male standing not so far away from him. The boy closed his eyes instinctively, waiting for a surprised yelp followed by a predictable enraged yell.

The ball was about to hit the boy right in his surprised face but before it even touched him, someone had stopped the ball with one hand, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Said saviour had a grin plastered on his face, which was remarkably good-looking. His striking blood red eyes shone with amusement when he looked at the shocked boy he had just saved.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I just saved your pretty little face from getting a soccer ball imprint and this is how you thank me?" Although his words alone suggested he was offended, the lighthearted tone told otherwise. "Next time, stay alert... especially when you're around here, you know how hard the soccer team kicks." With a wink he left the boy on his own, who just stared back at him in amazement.

He could hear muffled whispers around him, which were probably about him...again. Not that he minded, he had always wanted them. He had heard how the girls around him had squealed when he caught the ball. They were more than merely impressed, and that alone pleased him. The envious glares that he got from boys when their girls shifted their attention on him, he noted, was obviously because of how good looking and admirable he was.

He was what boys wanted to be.

He was what girls wanted for themselves.

He was the one everyone admired– some showed it, some didn't.

With all these 95+ scores that he got since he stared schooling, he was perfect in academics. He was someone everyone, even teachers, respected and liked, not to mention his sportsmanship was the best in the school. He was practically worshiped in any of the clubs that he joined. Everyone loved him, and that was what he wanted.

He was perfect.

"Hey, Enmadō, why in the world are you grinning like a madman? You know girls will never look your way if they see you smiling creepily like that." Shimon Ikaruga, his friend, broke Rokuro's trail of thoughts with a matter-of-the-fact tone. The boy wore a bored look on his face, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

He had spiky fuchsia-coloured hair that was flattened by black headphones, which was the only thing preventing him from looking like a pink porcupine. His eyes were icy blue, which, according to girls, made him look dreamy. He was popular, but only among ladies. After all, with such devilishly handsome looks and body, any girl in her right mind would kill to be in his arms, which didn't sit well with most of the male population. He was the basketball team's captain and as much as it hurts Rokuro's ego to admit it, Shimon was an amazing basketball player.

Oh yes, he completely forgot to introduce himself- Enmadō Rokuro, 17. He was a student of the Twin Star Academy, which was one of the most prestigious school in Narukami's vicinity. Not that he wanted to boast or anything, but he was the best in everything–sports, academics and even in the looks department. He was perfect in every—almost every—way. An unpleasant thought suddenly popped into his mind, and frown blossomed on his face.

"I think you are bipolar or something." He was brought back to reality again, by the same voice. Rokuro diverted his attention to his friend, who was eying him critically as if he was some rare, exotic specimen... by outer space standards. "Not a minute ago you were grinning like a fool and now you are frowning like you have a really bad taste in your mouth."

"Cut it out, Shimon. I was just...thinking about something..." Rokuro trailed off, cheeks reddening slightly.

"Someone," Shimon completed with a smirk. He was obviously teasing him, which left Rokuro wondering about who the infamous playboy was referring to, but...

"Sup, Otomi-chan," Shimon said with a flirtatious smile, interrupting his thoughts. Rokuro's eyes widened a bit when he heard the name. He turned sideways and saw his girlfriend coming to their direction, looking as beautiful as always. Otomi Mayura, the girl that he had been dating for three years. She was his childhood friend.

Yellow strands of hair faded into lime green and framed her heart-shaped face. Her hair reached a little below her shoulders, and her lovely eyes were the colour of sapphire. Her lean but very curvy figure just took her to whole new level. It truly was no wonder that she was the lead cheerleader of their school.

"Hey boys," She greeted, a polite smile on her face. There was one thing about her that was different from typical cheerleaders. Unlike them, Mayura was quite quiet, kind and a genuinely caring person. She was a very optimistic and happy girl and Rokuro loved her for it.

"Roku-chan," Mayura called out to Rokuro plaintively, with the name she used to call him during childhood.

"What should I do? Megumi-chan is organising a party today and she has invited me but...we have a date today, I don't want to miss that but Megumi-chan insisted... And I agreed..." She looked very upset. What if she was about to cry there and then?! Half panicking, Rokuro held her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Well... So I said I'd come to her party...with you..." Rokuro sense her hesitation at the last part. She looked down, visibly guilty. Rokuro smiled and patted her head, trying to be comforting.

"Look, it's alright, you don't need to feel sor-,"

"But you hate parties!" She almost lashed out, chewing on her lower lip.

"Yeah, he avoids parties like plague...but he wants everyone's attention on him as well, your boyfriend here really is bipolar." Shimon sternly pointed out. He was tired of being ignored and left out of the conversation.

"Yea, but I can tolerate one party can't I? Plus, you'd be there with me, so it's alright." Rokuro pointedly ignored Shimon's comment and flashed his girlfriend a reassuring smile. In all honesty, he half wanted to shout at her for her mistake. Even being fully aware of his hatred for parties, she had promised to come to party with him. But he couldn't possibly do that. It would affect his image...that and it would hurt her as well. Definitely not worth it.

"Really? Thank goodness, I thought you'd get mad at me...so tonight it is then."

Mayura flashed him a I-owe-you-now-but-thank-you smile.

She looked more upbeat than before. She hugged him quickly and nodded to Shimon before walking away from them, joining friends who called her over.

After Mayura was out of earshot, Shimon turned to Rokuro whose face had contorted into a grimace, as if he was ready to punch someone. Which he probably was.

Shimon spoke up after a moment. "Y'know, you should have just told her straight that you really didn't want to go."

"Well...you know as well as I that it would have hurt her. Also, I don't exactly want to be called the boy who made his girlfriend bawl her eyes out," Rokuro answered, irritation lacing his tone. Mayura was very sensitive to words, if he had said anything less than reassuring then she'd probably have ended up crying.

"Hn," was Shimon's way to agree absentmindedly, and neither said a word after that.

A strident sound jolted them out of their contemplative silence.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be late for class now, do we?" With a playful grin, but without looking back or even waiting for his friend, he left, heading to his next class.

"...if I remember correctly, the results will be out by tomorrow," Shimon pondered aloud, nevermind that he was alone, now. Shrugging off, he made his way to another building. "It will be him again, anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**|Eye to Eye|**

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Rokuro-kun." A girl he recognized as his classmate waved him goodbye before walking away with her friends.

Rokuro waved back and turned away. He looked around carefully, wary for any sign of being followed. When he found none, he silently scurried to the school's back gate, which was rarely used. The door was locked, but the walls surrounding it were not that high. The coast was clear. He climbed up, aiding himself with the vines that clung to the wall. He crouched on the narrow surface for a few seconds before jumping down with ease.

"Well, wasn't that easy," he praised himself, vainly throwing a cocky grin at empty air. He dusted his uniform before patting his bag, making sure he hadn't lost anything. There still wasn't anyone in sight.

Rokuro dug through the insides of his bag and took out a black hoodie. Putting it on, he glanced at his watch.

"Dammit, I'm late. He'll really kill me if I don't hurry... that damn old man," Rokuro cursed inaudibly. He pulled the hood up and made his way to his house.

So far, so good. No one to recognize him. That was a good sign. Luck was on his side today! He was about to reach his destination. Home was right there, two blocks away. The very next building.

He finally reached the entrance. Rokuro allowed himself to breathe. He'd walked the whole way staring at his feet, and his neck was starting to stiffen.

He finally looked up. What was he going to eat for dinner? He didn't really feel like noodles...

...the color was drained from his face.

The young boy fought a not-so-new urge to run away there and then. Everything was going fine! Dammit. Did he have to bump into someone now?

Well, more like they bumped into him about two seconds after Rokuro noticed them, as the impact threw them both onto the floor.

"Oy! Look where you're going, dammit!" He was already late! Wrong moment. Very wrong moment and place.

Like in some cheesy romantic movie, he looked up, his crimson eyes narrowed with dull pain, and met the most entrancing pair of aquamarine eyes.

The person they belonged too also grunted in pain, pulling themselves together and slowly standing back up, but he was too busy staring at the to move. He was also too busy staring to notice that his hood had fallen back down and that his characteristic hair was exposed for everyone to recognize him from a mile away.

"You were standing... in the middle of... the way. Gaping like an... idiot."

A judgemental voice pulled him out of his daze. It was a pretty voice. It belonged to the eyes, didn't it? He blinked. There was more than mesmerizing eyes to a person. Like long, flowing, dark purple hair, as well as a frown that barely marred graceful features of a perfect face. He had just bumped into a beautiful girl his age.

Then her words registered in his brain.

Who the hell was she to call him an idiot?!

"Hey, sorry to break it to you, Ochibi-chan, but you need a reality check! You're the one who bumped into me!" Rokuro said hotly. finally standing back on his feet, he shot a haughty look which she returned with a fierce glare. How could he have thought this rude girl was not just pretty, but beautiful?

"You..." Uh-oh, she was seething now. "Who do... you think you are... calling 'Ochibi-chan'? You are... a shrimp!" Her purple hair swayed slightly as she pushed her weight to her right leg and placed her hand on her hip.

"I don't see anyone else I could be talking to, Ochibi-ch–" His brain caught up with the last of her words late. "WHA?! I'M NOT SHRIMP!" He shot her a hateful glare and marched forward until there was little to no distance between them. He was almost towering her. Almost. He was clearly taller! "I'm taller than you! Are you blind?!"

"I am... not tall. You are only... an inch or two taller than me... Thus, you are shorter than... the average boy." Was it so hard for her to talk, for her to stutter like this? "Idiot."

She added the last word like an afterthought.

"Y-You...!" Rokuro was spluttering, at loss. This girl was getting on his nerves and only a minute have passed since he met her. Man, his luck had ran out already. It had been too good to not have to hide behind a bush or a garbage bin to avoid one of his classmates. They would inevitably ask what he was doing in this part of town, and that was something he could not afford. Ever.

Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse -he was getting later and later by the minute!- the girl's expression shifted. Recognition graced her features.

No. No. Not so close to home. That was too dangerous. He'd have a couple of close calls, but never this bad. No! Don't ask. Just be on your way.

Although he didn't recognize her as someone he had met in past, it was evident that she knew him. The situation was dangerous.

His luck was way worst than he had thought. He was doomed. Guiltily, his eyes shot to the indicative sign of the building on the side. The place he lived in and called his 'home'.

'Scandalous- Love Hotel'

The moment his eyes darted to the side of the building, the girl's eyes followed his gaze, curious. The beautiful aquamarines -no, not beautiful! That girl was a bitch in sheep's clothing!- widened as pink dusted her cheeks. "L-love... hotel..?"

He knew he had reached the bottom of the doom pit right then.

"You were about... to enter this place... a love hotel?" Her words should have been laced with curiosity, but to his horror, her surprise sounded very fake. As if she had...

...waited for this.

Her eyes narrowed. Her anger shifted from annoyance to something... else. By the looks of things, she knew him better than he did her. She was going to use this dangerous piece of information to her advantage. Was she going to spread rumors about him? It wasn't like she'd have any proof... But rumors like these could easily ruin his reputation..!

"Y-You, Why do you care?" No! Wrong thing to say. Deny everything. "I wasn't coming here in first place! Just passing through." Rokuro spoke louder than he anticipated, sounding somewhat desperate in his defense. Shit. Shit. Damn you. His mind felt clouded by flurries of panic and worry.

"Then why... were you just... standing there? You looked like... you were actually about to go inside..." She made a show of looking around, spreading her arms as if to parody an embrace. "People were giving you... awkward looks."

Like that last one had nothing to do with her.

"As I- wait! You saw where you were going?!" That little..! "You chose to bump onto me!"

He was enraged, now, but he struggled to control his temper.

"Go away, if you have nothing to do but pester me." Yes! He could do this. He just needed to keep his voice even a little while longer and she would leave him alone. "I have better things to do, go stalk someone else."

Rokuro turned away from her and walked inside the hotel anyway, praying that she wouldn't comment on it. What were the odds that he'd meet her again? What were the odds that she might actually know him, and he wasn't just being paranoid?

Well, if she was stalking him, pretty high. Damn.

No. He was thinking about this wrong. A stranger like her could laugh her ass off as much as she wanted, he didn't have to care. He'd just deny everything. He had heard ridiculous, baseless rumors about him and his friends more than once. It was not like they would meet again where he was alone and vulnerable. She wouldn't be able to taunt him about living in a place like this at school- he was the popular one. It was only her word against his. Baseless rumor from a hopeless crush, or something like that. He could make it work.

Rokuro started feeling better. His life wasn't over or anything.

This was the first and the last time they would ever meet alone. Perhaps even the last time they would meet at all.

The girl didn't stop him. She had only taken a couple of steps back and watched him walk away silently.

Unbeknownst to him, he had made a grave mistake. Unfortunately, he would not realize it until much later.

She took out a mobile phone from her pocket and snapped a picture. Just as fast, she pocketed it.

By the time Rokuro turned back to her one last time to throw her an angry glare, she looked like she hadn't moved. She harrumphed and walked away, purple hair swishing after her.

He was completely unaware of the anger coming out in waves from her. A sinister smiled flashed on her face, almost too short-lived to mention.

A smile spelling "trouble" for Rokuro.

"Who would... have thought... the perfect student of Twin Star... Academy, Rokuro... Enmadō, spends his... time at a place like... this."

The somber streets of the run-down area swallowed her back into the darkness.

* * *

"I'm back~!"

Rokuro looked around the reception for any sign of the familiar faces he called his family. When he found none, he decided to go back to his room directly; but before he was able to take a step forward, he was tackled down by a... person. He only had time to spot a flash of red.

He let out a moan of pain when his face made a contact with solid marble floor. Twice that he fell today! What had he done to warrant such shitty luck?

"A-Atsushi... Let me go!"

The male above him just grinned widely, and made absolutely no move to get up. Never mind the squished boy who was grunting in pain. The male above him was his "older brother" and the second oldest, Atsushi Enmadō. His not-so-long brown and red hair was tied into his signature low ponytail. He was wearing his usual red jersey and cargo pants.

How to describe Atsushi? To put it simply, he was a playful, childish kid that was stuck in the body of an adult.

"O-Oi...Get u-up, c-can't b-breath...! D-Dumbass...!"

"You lost the bet. You promised that you'd be back before 5 but it is already 5:15." Atsushi smirked down at Rokuro's blue form. "You are paying for the looong minutes I had to wait like an idiot."

Rokuro didn't even bother with grunting in response.

"Oh, and Ryo-kun is mad."

Rokuro's eyes snapped open. With strength no one ever knew he possessed, he pushed himself off from the ground and stood up with a panicked expression, ignoring the rude mix of pained grunts and curses flowing out of Atsushi's mouth.

"W-What?! Ryougo is mad?"

His tone was overflowed with the anger he could no longer hold in.

"It's all that bitch's fault! She pissed me off and kept me in a meaningless conversation next time I see her I'll throttle-."

Atsushi interrupted him. "Wait– you just said 'her'!"

Ah. Right, karma day.

"Who you're talking about? Your girlfriend?!" Atsushi stood on his feet in excitement, ignoring any dizziness he might have felt from the sudden movement. Rokuro's girlfriend was very considerate and understanding, so it seemed unlikely that she would actually interrupt to annoy him, especially when he was getting late. Even more strange would be calling her a bitch for it.

"Mayura? No! Not at all!" He snorted. "This bitch'll never get herself a boyfriend with that attitude! Not to mention she was as flat as a washboard." Rokuro went back to seething with righteous anger against the totally-not-beautiful girl.

"Heh... You checked her out? So she was pretty enough to make you ogle her, uh?"

Rokuro tried to look at his smirking brother as if he had said most stupid and idiotic nonsense imaginable in the whole world, but his cheeks gave away everything he was trying to deny.

"I-I did not! She was so flat, it was impossible not to notice! Worst than a boy! If she hadn't worn a skirt, I wouldn't have been able to tell!"

Atsushi watched him run out of breath before confirming with a deadbeat tone.

"Sure, you didn't."

"Really! I didn't."

"You didn't."

"I'm telling you I didn't! Believe me!"

"I get it, I get it. What are you so worked up about?"

"But that look you're givi–"

"Would you two keep it down? You're going to disturb customers."

The bickering duo, perfectly synchronized, turned around to face the source of the voice and finally noticed an unimpressed looking Ryougo was frowning at them. And had probably been for a while. His expression was mimicked to various extent by a bunch of annoyed-looking people.

"S-Sorry." Both of the trouble makers bowed apologetically. Some of their customers gave them a few curt nods.

"Now, Rokuro." Ryougo approached them, seemingly as calm as ever, which unnerved Rokuro more than anything, because he knew Ryougo was mad. He was smiling, for God's sake.

Matching Ryougo's pace exactly, Rokuro took as many steps back as Ryougo stepped forward.

Ryougo raised a brow. Rokuro resisted the sudden need to throttle Atsushi, who was desperately trying to hold back from laughing.

"What are you doing?" Ryougo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryougo Enmado, the eldest brother of the household. He had dark brown spiky short hair, which he styled in a short braid at the side of his face. His dark eyes which almost perfectly matched dark chocolate. They often looked kind and wise to his youngest brother, which was understandable, since he was essentially the one to raise them after their parents' death. Naturally, as the biggest brother, the most responsible one of the Enmado brothers. Life had forced him to grow up too fast. However, from times to times, when his patience was tested, he lost. This happened especially often when he was disobeyed, and his anger was really a sight to see if you ever wanted to see the scariest thing in the world.

"Y-You...you're not angry...?"

"Is there a reason why I should be angry?"

"But Atsushi said..."

Rokaru looked over at Atsushi who lost it and started laughing hysterically. Rokuro reddened.

"And this makes the... fifth time this week that you fell for it!" Atsushi managed to say between choked laughter.

"Y-YOU-"

Rokuro was about to yell at his brother but cut himself short when Ryougo shot him The Look.

No. Not today. He wouldn't go against The Look. It just wasn't his day.

Looking away from his brothers, the youngest mumbled about how it was unfair that Ryougo always had his way and crossed his arm.

"Aww, he's pouting!"

Atsushi earned a heated glare from his younger brother, which he ignored.

"Atsushi, I asked you to deliver the towels at room 3B, didn't I? What are you still doing here?"

Ryougo's aura had grown dark and menacing, which meant he was also annoyed by the actions of the eldest of his younger brothers.

Suddenly sober, Atsushi looked at his elder brother meekly. His ever-present smile faltered slightly when he noticed how tense his brother was and excused himself with a hurried apology.

"That guy..." Ryougo breathed out a sigh and brought his hand to his forehead.

Rokuro on another hand mentally cheered. Perhaps this day could be salvaged. He childishly poked his tongue at Atsushi's back and Ryougo allowed him to go to his room.

As long as I'm away from the guest rooms, I'm safe, he thought grimly as he passed the row of rooms where their customers were doing...stuff. It was his luck that he hadn't made a habit of wandering around the corridors at night or else he'd have gone insane overnight with all the disturbing noise.

"Ah, you are back." A familiar voice spoke up and Rokuro turned to face his...brother.

"Shinnosuke...Y-Yea! Just now, well, I should be on my way then..." Rokuro tried to excuse himself but Shinnosuke stopped him in his tracks. His purple hair that fell over his eyes shifted to a side when he tilted his head. Shinnosuke Enmado was third oldest of the four brothers, But unlike others he was more...weird. Rokuro has always avoided him, His actions always has been questioning. For some reason, Rokuro feels suffocated around him. It was then that Rokuro noticed he was wearing a regular butler's outfit. He smiled cheerfully at Rokuro's awkward behavior.

"Must be tough...all this I mean." Rokuro chuckled which sounded more like strangled cough. Red dusted his cheeks when Shinnosuke grins. What more, the half of his face was already curtained by this hair which was very different to his own. Sometimes he wondered if Shinnosuke was even his brother, because well, he was lot different than rest of his brothers- personality wise he could understand, but appearance tells it all but yet...

"You have no idea, People have no shame." Shinnosuke shook his head, looking as if he was disapproving their behavior. "You don't want to know what happened when I went room 3C to serve their drinks, do you?"

Many images popped in Rokuro's head that began increasing the temperature of his body. He massaged his head, trying to clear his mind off the unnecessary thoughts. "You are right...It is already disturbing that my room is at the end of hall...I have go past war zone every day..."

Shinnosuke nodded his head and was about to say something when...

"Well, I'll be on my way! see you around!" With that Rokuro walked away without caring for a reply from his brother.

"A-Ah b-but...Okay, Rokuro..." Disappointment was evident in Shinnosuke's voice. His gaze remained on Rokuro's back for a good time before he smiled which didn't look as friendly as it had been before.

* * *

Finally reaching his personal territory, he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had a hard time back there, Shinnosuke has always made him nervous for some reason he don't know just yet. It always like to him that his brother was observing him, and not in a good way. But he always throws the thought out of window because it was absurd, Shinnosuke was her brother for god's sake. He was just being paranoid...again.

'Who cares...He can be weird for life but I wouldn't care...'

After locking the door behind him to prevent entry of any other soul, he dropped himself face first into his pillow, not caring that he was still wearing his uniform. Rolling onto his back, He let out an exhausted sigh. His crimson eyes darted up at the ceiling blankly. What a shitty day. When a certain purple head girl's image popped into his head, he grimaced and he silently cursed her. Then he remembered something.

"Tomorrow...Results will be out tomorrow, right..." It didn't matter anyway, he'd make it to the first place again just like every year. This year wouldn't be any different, right? Tomorrow would be a good day.

It wasn't long before sleep overcame his body, and he was out like a light.

* * *

"Yes! I knew I'd pass the exams without any retest."

"Good for you...I failed in maths...just great."

"Hey look, I also passed!"

"Eh?! You? Lucky..."

"Hey, cheer up! Fine...I'll come at your place this weekend, I'll clear your doubts, okay?"

"You're the best, Ka-chan!"

And like this, the room was buzzing with life as everyone discussed scores with their friends. Yes, it was the day when their exam's result were out. Exam Result Day.

A certain boy also entered the hall to check his result, but he was already confident about his ranking. He took his time. In all honesty, he was anticipating for everyone to come and congratulate him for his perfect scores, like always. After the shitty previous day, he felt like he deserved a little cheer.

No one paid him any attention. Or they just didn't notice me just yet, he thought with uncertainty crossing his features. Deciding to take the first move, he approached a random group of students who he recognized as students of class 2B.

"Hey guys," Rokuro greeted with a friendly grin. They looked at him and greeted back with a small smile of their own. They must feel honored to be the first people to be talked to by the top student.

"Rokuro-san, did you saw your results yet?" The girl who had spoken was a short brunette like there seemed to be a thousand of in this school.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for my friend. I promised him to see the result together, but I haven't found him just yet..." Rokuro responded with a silly grin but inside he was panicking. He had an odd feeling of doom, as if something bad was about to happen to him. Again.

"I see... Anyway, congratulations on passing, Rokuro-san!"

Nodding in acknowledgment, Rokuro left and made his way to the scoreboard. He looked around for any sign of his friend, or even his girlfriend, but no.

He decided to see his result himself and put peace to is mind once an for all. Rokuro pushed his way through the crowd that had formed around the display board. His eyes slowly ran up the line for his name and a foreign feeling weighed down on his heart. He closed his eyes a second, why was he feeling nervous? He was never nervous before, there wouldn't be any difference this year either anyway. He would score fir-

"Eh!? Rokuro-kun! You didn't come first this year? That's surprising...!" A boy beside him exclaimed in surprise.

His eyes snapped open.

Say what?

He looked over at the place the boy was pointing towards and his eyes widened. True enough, he was not first. He was second. Not really perfect anymore, was he? He figured it would the thought that was going on in everyone's mind.

They were now staring at him pitifully. The more he stared at the scoreboard, the more he felt lightheaded. He couldn't bear to read the name that had taken his place.

"Hm...the perfect scorer has lost his place. Aren't I surprised."

A blank tone from behind him. He knew who the person who was, so he didn't bother turning around.

"Shimon-san, please."

Shimon glanced at his companion, Mayura. She was looking at Rokuro with concern crossing her delicate features. He didn't utter a word, probably out of shock, she thought. Shimon rolled his blue eyes at the gaping boy and looked at the scoreboard, looking for the name of the person who scored first. Was it the eternal second? That guy was a prick.

When he found what he was looking for, it was his turn to widen his eyes in shock.

"...Benio Adashino?" Shimon said almost inaudibly.

"Who?" Mayura's eyes darted to Shimon, who was looking stunned for some reason.

Rokuro had a very bad feeling.

"Perverted... shrimp. Are you having... a good time... staring at the board?"

Please no don't be her PLEASE anyone but her right now. Whoever you are, please, I beg you. I'll have five shitty days in a row if you want but not this.

"...Aren't you looking... stunned. What a narcissist... you are... not even saying hi to your... friends. You know that the world... doesn't revolve around you, don't you...Rokuro Enmadō?"

It wasn't her. It was someone else. Anyone else. Playing a prank on him.

"Or should I call you... Mr. Rank 2 ?"

Oh, dammit. Of course it was her. The universe had been crossed somehow. How could it not be the worst person he knew taunting him at his lowest? All the panted up anger from the previous day, all the frustration resurfaced faster than he could hold himself back.

"Damn, watch your mouth, bitch! You're talking as if you were the top student here."

Shimon raised his eyebrows to the outburst. Mayura put her hand over her mouth, shocked. He usually wasn't one for such language.

Silence settled on the crowd.

"I... am."

"Wha-" His words had died in his throat before he was able to say them out loud.

"You never saw this... coming? That there would come... a day when someone would beat you... at your own game? You didn't... did you, Mr. Rank 2?"

Crimson eyes met now-familiar aquamarine and he physically felt his life gradually fading into dust.

|TBC|

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update the story. Good news? Next chapter would be posted next week on 7th October.

Special thanks to my dear friend, Naulie!

Follow, favorite and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**|Benio Adashino: A demon in sheep's clothing** |

* * *

"Y-you...!"

Rokuro pointed at this girl who claimed she was the one who topped him this year. Despite being pointed at rudely, the girl was impassively meeting his eyes.

"W-What are y-you doing here?!"

"What do you mean... 'why'? I'm a student here..."

"Do you know her, Rokuro-kun?"

Mayura stepped forward, breaking their one-sided glaring contest. Rokuro tensed, still shell-shocked and wary. He was having a hard time believing that the girl was here, in front of him, looking way too smug for his comfort. He teared his eyes away from this human-shaped nightmare and met Mayura's widened blue ones.

"Uh...kinda..." Rokuro trailed off, noticing everyone's gaze on him. "We bumped into each other the other day...that's all."

"Bumped, you say?" Mayura furrowed her brows in question, her lips twisting into a suspicious curve.

"Hmm...yes?"

The lips of the girl—Benio?— quirked upwards at his uncertainty, and decided to steal the spotlight.

"Really? Could you call it... "just" an accidental bumping...was that all, Mr. Rank 2?"

There was a challenging edge in her quiet voice, which confused many. Among what was quickly turning into a scene stood Mayura, who looked worriedly at Rokuro.

He gulped, knowing too well what she was talking about... However, he couldn't possibly let her best him. He did the only things he could do.

That is, glaring daggers at the jade-eyed girl, who was showing nothing but feigned innocence. But it wasn't enough. His temper was flaring with every second, her impassivity shoveling coal into the fire of his anger.

"Wouldn't you please shut up?!"

"A-and it's not like… It's not like that! Don't believe any of the shit that she's implying, Mayura."

Rokuro tried to breathe slowly. He needed to keep his cool when he talked to Mayura. Besides, they were in public. As quietly as he could, he added with a frown, "It was quite the opposite. Really."

"I...I see" Mayura smiled weakly. Shit. She clearly didn't believe him entirely.

"Why are you lying to your girlfriend? Why don't you just tell her about the hotel where you–"

Benio said, still wearing an innocent expression, but there was a sadistic gleam in her eyes. It seemed that only Rokuro could perceive it. To everyone else, she was a confused victim of his agitation.

Her aquamarine eyes flickered to the couple.

"Hotel? What kind of-" Mayura's confusion turned to horror and disbelief.

" _Oh_."

She turned to Rokuro with a evil glint in the eye.

"Shut up, breastless!" Rokuro barked without thinking, earning a startled gasp from the spectators and a shocked look from Benio. Who knew the gentle, polite and friendly Rokuro could talk like this to a girl he just met?

The gossipers were already murmuring excitedly between themselves, pulling out elaborated scenarios out from thin air.

'Just where are they going with this?' Shimon thought, a sliver of displeasure gleaming in his cold blue eyes.

"B-Bre...astless?" Benio didn't expect such a violent comeback from him. Subconsciously, she crossed her arms over her chest, as if she was hiding them away from the view of others. "J-Just where was your attention… pervert!?" She turned her body away, face burning.

"It isn't my fault that it's so obvious," Rokuro chuckled, as if the situation was suddenly nothing more than a funny joke. He then casually pulled Mayura close to him, but only with intention to give emphasis to his statement.

"Shrimp…" Her tone had grown darker. "Say another word... you'll regret it..." Gone was the passively amused look, replaced with an almost-snarl. Rokuro's smirk faltered at the sudden change in mood, but he didn't let it affect his stance. He decided to provoke her a bit more; he wanted to annoy her as badly as she had him, for calling him names the other day.

"Truth hurts so much? I almost feel sorry for you. Since they're simply not there, you must've just noticed you were missing something." Rokuro shook his head as if he was actually feeling quite sympathetic, but his crudely insulting words told otherwise. Anyhow it proved to be a bad move on his part.

Every word that flowed from his lips angered her more. Her thoughts of composure were already gone, and her temper was flaring as well. Rage boiled through her body.

 _Who was he to speak of her in such rude ways?_

The only thought running through her head was getting him to shut up. Benio decided that she had enough of him. Skin against skin caused a loud crack that echoed off the walls, and the silence that prevailed thereafter was deafening.

Benio's palm was bright red, the same red as the mark that matched the one burning brightly on _his_ face.

"W-Wha..." The crimson eyes widened. Vibrations of pain started in his left cheek and spread all the way to the tips of his jaw. His hand slowly made it to the source of the pain. He simply could not believe it, lightly touching the tender skin of his cheek as if it was not his own, but something a stranger had put on him while he wasn't looking; and perhaps it was.

"Enmadō. Rokuro."

Her eyes were bright with rage. She had thought that Rokuro treasured his position in the school hierarchy, but it turned out that it wasn't as much as she thought he did. He had the nerve to say such embarrassing things to her in public, so he must have had a flexible ego.

She underestimated him. He would be tougher to break than she thought he would.

"Let's see how long you keep that smile intact…" Her voice was a dark mutter, only audible by him, less than a foot away. "I swear to make your life a living hell..." Benio whirled on her heel and stomped away, hoping he'd choke to death by the end of the day.

Another person silently followed as the seething girl left. She had apparently been accompanying Benio all along, and did not seem to care for the curious and startled glances she earned along the way.

"She was here all this time?" Shimon asked in surprise, breaking the long silence.

He nudged the nearest person to him. They only shrugged in response. Shimon didn't insist. It probably wasn't important.

Everyone returned back to whatever they were doing, but not before looking at Rokuro. For every two glances there was a whisper. He was silent and looked calm, Mayura nursing his reddening cheek and muttering a series of 'I'm-sorry's and 'It's-okay's whenever he'd hiss in pain. Like a kind boyfriend he should be, Rokuro only smiled at the girl, never getting mad like he had just seconds ago.

Unlike what he appeared to be, however, Rokuro's mind was in turmoil. He didn't know what that girl was capable of, or if she was even capable of doing anything, but she was dangerous through mere knowledge. She challenged him openly, and she most likely knew about him living in a love hotel. It seemed strange that he'd walked into her like that in the first place. She had probably been waiting for him! The serpent.

He didn't know if it would be worst if she didn't. She had seen him walking in the other day, and unless she was too stupid to notice no partner with him…

...he wanted the day to end soon.

But it was only the beginning.

* * *

"...That pervert... I'll show him where... he stands..." The pastel pink haired girl merely glanced at the fuming companion that was Benio. She was growing more bored by the second. She had no interest in the dark mutters of her charge.

"I thought he'd listen… to everything... I thought he treasured his reputation more than... _his dignity!_ But no... he chose to insult me..." Benio glared at no one in particular as she walked down the corridor. Each of her steps could've probably cracked a slightly weaker floor.

The green-eyed girl was earning looks from students. They varied from admiration to downright fear. The pink-haired girl's blank look never faltered.

"I'll show him… I'll show him what an Adashino… can do..." Benio's expression grew even darker when she began to think of all the things that she could do to torture her beloved Mr. Rank 2. "A member of the Hinatsuki... family shouldn't _dream_... of outclassing an Adashino..."

"I-N-D-E-E-D. Indeed."

Benio moved to face the girl beside her, approval marking her traits.

She returned Benio's look only with a blank expression. She didn't care to comment on it anymore than she already had- her statement could be taken in a number of ways, and Benio hadn't perceived her dislike.

"I finally… got a word out of you... Kasukami-san."

Kasukami—Cordelia Kasukami— didn't react much, her lips only curving downwards slightly. She disliked being referred to by her last name, especially when Benio was the one calling her. It always reminded her of her a past that she spent years trying to forget.

Cordelia didn't bother to correct Benio, however. It wasn't worth her time. Her young mistress wasn't likely to listen to her anyway, and she only heaved a irritated sigh once Benio resumed her petty, single-minded rant.

'Why do I always put up with Benio-sama?' Cordelia blamed the immature girl for her predicament, but it wasn't like she could defy her master.

...besides, it wasn't like Benio's anger was random. Cordelia could intellectually understand her reasons, an anger born from intense grief and frustration, but she couldn't help but find her revenge overly petty.

Adashino Benio was the only daughter of one of wealthiest businessman of Japan, and next-in-line head of the company and organization called REDS. The Adashino family, in fact, was the head of a Mafia group, though only top businessmen seemed to know about it.

The Adashino's usually did their work behind the scenes, and the 'Master' of Cordelia was Benio's father, the current head of the infamous mob group. Cordelia's job was to put with a little girl and protect her, nothing more, nothing less. Questioning her life choices was not in the job description. Protection was.

She critically evaluated all the whispers directed towards her young mistress.

"D-I-S-C-R-E-T-I-O-N. Discretion."

Benio stopped and looked at her again, slowly acquiescing. "An Ikaruga is here... too." The anger drained from her stance, but Cordelia knew it as only receding into her mistress' darkened heart.

Her eyes narrowed, last sign of the emotions that were no doubt twirling into the heiress' body. "You never know when a chick… becomes a threat."

"Don't... worry about me… too much." Benio fingered a strand of her luscious purple hair and walked ahead of the lavender haired girl.

"I need to...go. See you... at lunch."

Cordelia didn't reply and stopped in her tracks, watching as her young mistress stalked away on her way to the class. Outwardly, it seemed that her anger had vanished, but she knew it was only a mask she had only now remembered to wear.

* * *

 _So… What now?_

Benio's expression turned somber. She looked like completely different person, a person with heart of stone.

 _How should she avenge her mother?_

* * *

"No wonder she looked familiar," Shimon declared after peering down on his mobile phone.

Recognition bloomed on his handsome features, and he flipped his phone around to show the picture to Rokuro, who was leaning against the railing.

They had taken over the school's rooftop to avoid their classmates. It had taken everything in Rokuro to justify to everyone — his acquaintances, classmates, strangers — his earlier behavior.

He made few —quite believable— excuses which others readily accepted. If he was really good at something, it was lying and fooling people. He used to be terrible at it, but hey, practice makes perfect.

He was anything but nice and yet he was admired by so many people.

How foolish.

Some of them were even coming up with absurd scenarios regardless of his input, which included Rokuro and Benio dating secretly, Benio being a mafia boss, and few others that he was against recalling.

"What do you mean?" Rokuro cocked his brow in question when he scanned the picture. It was taken in some grand ball, almost like a party that only wealthy businessmen attended. The kind of things you only saw in magazines.

"Can you see the little girl dancing with a woman?"

Rokuro nodded when his gaze fell on the left side of the canvas. She seemed to be around seven years old..

"What about her? The little girl is cute. Is that her older sister? Pretty."

Shimon's cold eyes leveled a glowering look at Rokuro's comment. "That little girl is no other than our Benio Adashino," he answered with satisfaction. Rokuro's reaction was indeed worth seeing.

His eyes widened, the color drained from his face, and threw a curse Shimon had never heard before (he felt his cheeks heat up at the graphic description… where did prim-and-proper Rokuro learn such things?).

"Impossible! Where is this little kid looks like an angel, how could it be that breastless devil?!"

Shimon raised an eyebrow.

"She looks so happy, too…"

Rokuro frowned and waved his hand in dismissal. The girl in the picture was dripping in childlike innocence and happiness, and the Benio he knew was only a wolf in sheep's clothing. They just couldn't be one and the same. The very idea was absurd.

"Think what you want, Enmado." Shimon did his best to look unaffected by his outburst. He snatched his phone back from Rokuro's death grip before he crushed the poor device.

Shimon locked his gaze with the screen, and Rokuro imagined the gears in his brain turning soundly. What was he thinking?

"Why do you have this here? There's no internet here, you couldn't have found it online."

Rokuro was quite curious. Why would someone like Shimon have a picture like this? Were they linked in some way?

"...I keep the records of all the parties my father attend. This photo was taken in one of such parties… I'm positive that this is Benio Adashino."

Rokuro nodded, not knowing whether or not he should be surprised at his friend's unusual way of safekeeping information. It… really wasn't safe. And he didn't see why it'd be needed in school… But hadn't it just proven useful after all?

He knew that Shimon was supposed to be the next head of his father's company, and that he was expected to act like a businessman. The required skills included critical observation. Shimon might have tried to make use of his photography skills, though if the photo was anything to go by, he had been a child at the time. Was his little sister even born back then?

"I...I see" Rokuro finally said, looking past Shimon as if he was imagining a third person there. "I wonder what happened to her. She looked so happy."

"...you have no idea." Shimon remembered now. He had spoken to her before, a long time ago, and they were on good terms then. Not as close as friends, but definitely good enough to be acquaintances. He remembered a young prodigy and an amazing person, Benio and her mother… Saki? Yes, it was Saki.

They had been more casual than any other business relations of his father's, and the few times he had talked to them weren't disagreeable memories. Benio had always shadowed her mother, however, so he had never truly talked to the daughter one-on-one.

Perhaps she had been good at hiding a more twisted personality. Or perhaps she had changed in the years they hadn't met.

Shimon's gaze lingered on the beautiful, short-haired women dancing with the little girl, the happiness glowing in their eyes contrasting with the rest of the party's sullen looks. He wasn't sure you could fake such an expression.

Minutes passed by in silence as they ate, the tension in the air growing worse every minute. Shimon was deep in thoughts, and Rokuro wanted to lighten the atmosphere… but his mind was filled with thoughts of the threat Benio.

It was starting to hurt his head.

"Classes will begin any moment… Too bad we couldn't hang out with the the guys." Rokuro mumbled, his eyes sloped down at the corners like a sad pup.

He liked to hang out with his acquaintances, but that had ruined any chance of having a good time with anyone other than the cool-headed Ikaruga. He wished he could have gotten over his frustration, and gone back to a semblance of normalcy… but they would only talk about Benio Adashino today.

"I doubt anyone would make for good company as of now. She slapped you in front of everyone." Shimon's tone was subtly coated with mockery. Rokuro glared at him. "Looking at me like this won't take you anywhere, will it?"

Shimon looked away, inwardly chuckling. He couldn't show it, but teasing Rokuro was extremely fun. He opened his mouth to keep going, but an angry red tone sliced through him.

"Fuck you." There was more anger than Shimon had expected, in this tone. Had he hit closer to home than he intended?

Rokuro hated Shimon more than anything, at times. Why did he even bring up the matter again?

"Even a perfect student like you is saying such nasty words… Give me a break. Are people like you rude by nature?"

Both boys jumped in surprise. Rokuro blinked and looked around for the source of the voice.

The redhead's brows knitted together in a frown. "Listening to another's conversation is very rude as well..."

The voice ignored him. "That being said… You act like a good person, but in truth, you are quite a selfish being, aren't you, Enmado Rokuro?"

The person kept talking with a monotone.

"I know you're here, Kamui. Quit hiding." Shimon's statement startled Rokuro _again_. He grumbled a bit, embarrassed.

The redhead barely glanced up at the student who stepped out of the shadows. He had recognized him by voice alone, however, That probably meant "Kamui" was someone important.

"What do you mean by selfish?" Rokuro eyed the boy curiously. His voice was deeper than his body frame would imply. Actually, it was the only hint that the boy was a boy. That and the largely open uniform shirt.

Now that he thought of it, the name rung a bell. He had heard of the boy before; he was a delinquent known for his eerily calm attitude while he destroyed everyone in his path.

He was supposed to be quite ruthless, and deliberately left sadistic choices to his victims. Rumors had it that his expressionless mask broke only when he fought- into a disturbing bright smile, while his knuckles grew stained with blood.

He perhaps was not the worst their school had, but definitely had his place among them. Not to mention that he was a extremely introverted in nature; Kamui just didn't talk with people he wasn't in the process of beating up.

His sudden interest in their conversation was alarming.

"With Benio... You were quite smart there. " Kamui ignored the comment again, and continued, "If you had hit her back, you'd have lost everything."

Rokuro almost shuddered. There was something extremely creepy in Kamui's tone. Almsot like a threat.

"You flipped the roles and played victim instead."

Rokuro stiffened at his words. Gold eyes pierced through him as if they were designed to peel his hide away. He tried to shake off the feeling. Kamui was shady and it was starting to get on Rokuro's nerves. He was too confident. More importantly, he knew he was right and Rokuro couldn't deny anything. Immensely frustrating.

Rokuro's eyes were starting to burn, and he clenched and unclenched his fists while he studied the boy carefully.

"Ah...you mean that. I just didn't think that hurting a defenseless girl like her would do me any good, that's all." Rokuro affirmed. So what if he had acted wisely there because he was selfish? He had all rights to be selfish, he didn't want to lose his reputation just for the sake of his ego. It wasn't just a question of title. That reputation that kept him alive. It gave him a reason to keep going. It was the attention he received from people around him that kept him sane.

 _I won't be alone ever again..._

Rokuro narrowed his eyes and weakly shook his head to wave off the thought.

"Obviously." Kamui played along. Seems like he had actually listened this time. "And you had quite the chat with her. I'd be interested to know what happened in that hotel, too…" His eyes may or may not have narrowed while he spoke that line. Rokuro didn't know him well enough to be sure. "Benio was always… entertaining. Now that she's taken an interest in you… you are, too."

Kamui suddenly grinned. It was anything but reassuring; sudden enough to startle and the it was gone like a ghost. Its echo remained in the air like a spectral threat, however. Rokuro was taken aback by the sudden change in his expression. He had looked… off. For a moment, Rokuro thought the gold eyes flashed angrily at him. It was a smile, but it looked enraged, not happy.

"You talk as if you know Adashino-san…" Shimon interjected. "How would a delinquent know a famous heiress?" Shimon who had been silent during the exchange, but he raised a good question. There was an edge in his tone. Rokuro figured it was annoyance, because he didn't look very happy seeing Kamui. Actually, he seemed to be getting angry.

"...Oh. I do know her." Kamui didn't elaborate. A small mirthful smile graced his lips for an instant before it was gone, just as fast as it appeared. Rokuro had almost missed it. That smile had been completely different.

That one had looked almost happy.

 _Just what is their relationship?_

"I see." Shimon didn't try to question the other boy any more. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any answers out of the gold-eyed boy if he didn't feel like explaining. What was the point in wasting his energy on someone like Kamui?

Nobody uttered a word after that and Kamui, who had averted back to his bored mode, walked out of the door.

 _What was he doing here anyway? We didn't see him arrive, he must've been there all along._

Rokuro kept wondering as he watched him go, but dropped it once he was gone. That punk wasn't important, right?

* * *

A certain red-eyed boy walked down the corridor wearing a tight smile. Whenever he'd pass by people he thought he knew, he would greet them and try to act nice, but it was difficult.

So far he was doing a pretty good job in maintaining his usual demeanor, though. There were several cases of reactions, and not one that wasn't a fraternal twin of the following.

"Rokuro-kun, I see that you didn't come first this year," they'd say, or any variation thereof, and it would take everything in Rokuro to not snap their necks.

"This morning you weren't acting like yourself, is everything alright?" He knew they were only showing fake concern for him, but as long as he was paid attention to, he wouldn't complain.

"Ha! I knew someday you'd get shoved down from the top but I had no clue it would be today...I pity you..." He didn't knew whether they were just testing his patience, but he had no choice but to play along. A carefree smile and cheerful response silenced such people, and he was glad it did.

'Just what is taking so long for the sun to set...' Rokuro thought grimly. A sigh left his lips and he made his way to his first class of the afternoon.

He only wished he never met that no-breast girl again. If only that day.

The last thing he wanted was bumping into her. He already couldn't stand her presence and definitely had seen enough of her to call it a day. Hopefully, he would get a well deserved rest during class… Shimon had same class as him, but they got there separately.

He tried to calm down. The knot of nervousness in his chest made him uncomfortable.

She shouldn't be able to shake him like this. Everything would be _fine._

* * *

"Fuck my life."

Rokuro was mumbling, because he was in class, but his eyes were flashing with hatred. He eyed the girl standing at the front of the class, with all-too-familiar passivity.

 _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE?!_ Rokuro felt like slamming his head on the wall.

He was beginning to suspect if this was the end of his prosperous life. Either Fate was playing cruel tricks on him, or this girl was following him around.

He blamed both for good measure.

"Class, this is Benio Adashino, and from today onwards she will be studying in this school as your classmate." Rokuro dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I couldn't care less about how you all treat her, but don't you dare do anything troublesome~," Seigen warned, looking completely disinterested. Or perhaps too sleep-deprived to care.

His dark-rimmed eyes told everything.

"Understand?" Rokuro could have sworn that Seigen's dark eyes were fixed only at him for a moment there. It was as if the warning was meant solely for him… did Mayura tell him about the altercation this morning?

Rokuro dropped his gaze on his subject book instead, but kept listening.

Rokuro furrowed his eyes in confusion when he heard some shuffling in the room.

"You can take whatever seat you want~." It was Seigen, Rokuro could tell from his deep, raspy voice.

A very quiet 'yes' was heard, obviously said by Benio. _She must be wearing that nasty, confident look still._ Rokuro could almost feel her gaze boring holes in his head. He stopped paying attention and dropped his head between his arms. The table was cool against his cheek.

He heard shifting, and the girl who was sitting by hi moved her chair. Rokuro's brain took several seconds to realize that the girl was changing her seat… She'd always had bad eyesight, but...

And there was only one vacant seat available in room…

That meant...

"Can I switch my seat with one in the front as well!?" Rokuro shot up from his seat, startling everyone. He sounded desperate even to himself. His blood red eyes met aquamarine for the briefest of moments, and he sucked in a breath in dread.

Seigen shot a annoyed look at Rokuro, showing no trace of any emotion in his expression. He gave no outward sign of having heard Rokuro.

He motioned Benio to take her seat.

A seat that was now next to Rokuro.

"Hey? Teache–!" Rokuro watched as Benio made herself comfortable in the seat. She flopped down on the chair, putting her bag on the table and unpacked it.

It looked expensive, and a strange, round, purple creature hung from a keychain.

His jaw tensed in alarm when Benio raised her face to give him a cold stare. She was right about completely ruining his day...! There was absolutely no way to make it worst!

"Now let's get this over with..." Seigen silently dismissed Rokuro's plea with a hand gesture. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything he'd regret. Seigen picked up the chalk to write something on the board, completely ignoring the poor boy who was still standing.

 _This teacher is the worst._ Rokuro sunk back on his seat reluctantly. He didn't really think that, because of their history, but he was still annoyed at him right now.

He watched the one he dubbed 'demon' from the corner of his eye. His eyes flashed dangerously when she met his gaze coolly.

The purple haired girl held her hand out.

"Benio Adashino. It is very nice to meet you again, Mr. Rank 2." She said with a smile that was about as sweet as her personality ever got with him. "It seems that we are classmates ass well."

Rokuro gritted his teeth.

 _'Fuck my life'_

* * *

 **A/n** : Hello, I didn't realize that this fanfiction would get so many views and support. Too bad I hardly get any reviews. Well, now you have a new chapter update. I hope you like it! I'm very sorry for not updating for months.

OK. Did you watch the second last episode of TSE?! KAMUI CAME TO RESUE BENIO! Oh My GAWD! I fell in love, again, with the pairing! Let's not forget how handsome mikage is! I'm shipping him and benio, and Kamunio! Love benio/Harem!

 **Nualie, the beta:** Love Kamui. Look at this lowkey yandere. He's so adorable.

 **|Follow, Review, Favorite|**


End file.
